The past
by Rkagamine14
Summary: The professor is dead and Buttercup was dragged away by wolves. Blossom and Bubbles are in complete isolation,when Buttercup shows up at the house,the two sisters rejoice,but little do they know,they're sister has been brainwashed to the point of no return.


Disclaimer:I don't own the power puff girls or any of the characters in this story.

Chapter One:  
Bubbles lied down on her tattered bed, curled in a ball,silent tears streaming down her cheeks,listing to the city she once loved,and saved every day,crash and crumble to pieces. The few remaining citizens screaming in complete terror. Bubbles super sonic hearing picked up on the agonized cries of the survivors.

Blossom sat in a dark corner of what used to be the kitchen. She could almost hear the echoes of the three sweet,loving, heroines. A tear rolled down Blossom's cheek as she remembered her two sisters playing with the professor. This house used to be always buzzing with laughter. Now it only held two people. Blossom and Bubbles. Often,Bubbles wouldn't let Blossom leave her sight,she was afraid of losing her,like they lost Buttercup.

-flashback-

"Buttercup,Buttercup where are you!" Screamed a terrified Blossom. No answer. Townsville's biggest building started to tip. Blossom and Bubbles flew over to hold it in place. Screaming arouse,people were trapped underground. I nodded to Bubbles and she took off to go help them. I broke into a heavy sweat. "Buttercup!" I called,in tears. This was it i couldn't hold it anymore. I shame I let the building crash to the ground. That's when we heard her scream. We took off towards the sound. When we found her my heart stopped. I felt all the blood drain from my face. Bubbles also went pale. Buttercup was facing a pack of wolves. She was laying face-up on the ground. Blood spattered her clothes,face and hands. From the pile of dead wolves,I could tell Buttercup was fighting hard. A wolf grabbed her shirt and began dragging her into the woods. Right before she disappeared,our eyes met. She croaked out my name,then disappeared from sight. When we came home the professor was laying dead on the ground.  
-end of flashback-

I buried my face into my knees as the tears began to fall. This was all the rowdy ruffs fault too. Him had commanded them to destroy the city. I knew I saw a glimpse of hesitance on Brick's face. I remembered it clearly even though it happened 8 years ago. I walked up to what used to be the most joyous place in the house. To what used to be our room. Almost everything was cleared out of it. Too many things reminded us of the professor,and of Buttercup. I looked over at my fragile,blonde sister. Laying on top of her ripped blue blanket. She was hugging something against her chest. Buttercups old blanket. I sat next to her. She drew herself up,and looked me in the eyes. "She will come back. I know she will." She said. I nodded,not wanting to crush her false sense if hope. Buttercup was dead. She had to be,but Bubbles wouldn't admit to that. Bubbles eyes widened and she screamed. That's when I heard it too. The cry of a wolf. I pulled Bubbles with me,into a closet. We both shuddered,remembering Buttercup. Bubbles was silently bawling. We heard a thud,Bubbles let out a squeal. I quickly scooted over to comfort her. The doorknob started to turn,we both thought the same thing. Him! The door opened fully,I looked up. A girl with short,horribly tangled,black hair,brilliant green eyes,a loose green shirt,some black short-shorts, and a very scratched,bruised,and sunburnt face,was standing at the door frame. My eyes went wide,I couldn't move,I could barely even breathe. Bubbles was the same way. Tears began to flow down my cheeks,harder then ever before. I ran to her. She went stiff,as she always has when people hug her. "Buttercup." Bubbles choked out through her sobs. Buttercup,the only one not crying,said "who are you?" I froze. Did she really just say that? I pulled back. Bubbles left the room. "What?" I said. Buttercup's eyes looked at me blankly. Tears began to well up in my eyes. She doesn't remember her own sisters. She doesn't remember me. I looked up at her. A slow smile was spreading across her face. I gasped in realization. She's kidding. I shoved her. "Don't do that! I was horrified! I-I-I." I collapsed into tears again. Wait a minute. Why did she still have that blank look on her face? "Buttercup?" i said. She was still smiling. "I was sent here to kill you." She said. Her tone was serious. She had been brainwashed. My eyes grew wide,I screamed. Her knife came out. Her hand came forward. A starburst of pain exploded in my chest. My blood sprayed her face. She grinned the whole time,I felt myself fall to the floor. Buttercup crouched down and looked at me in pure hatred. "That's in the name of Him. In the name of the Rowdy Ruff Boys." She whispered. "Buttercup." I breathed. My eyes shut i felt my self fading,fading,fading. Gone.

Chapter Two:  
(Disclaimer:at the beginning.)

I heard Blossom scream. I heard the echo of a knife being drawn. Buttercup had killed Blossom. I cried hard,very hard. I heard her footsteps coming down the stairs. Clunk,clunk,clunk. I stood. "Buttercup." I said,she smiled at me. Blossoms blood was al over her hands. I saw the gleam of her knife. I nodded at her and spread my arms out. Blossoms dead physically,and Buttercups dead mentally,I should die too. "Thank you for making this easy." She said. I cried and closed my eyes. A sudden,sharp pain hit my chest. I felt my blood wetting my blue dress. I hit the floor. The last thing I ever heard was Buttercup,laughing demonically.

Chapter three:  
(Disclaimer:at the beginning.)

"Ah welcome back Buttercup." Said Him as I entered the woods. I beamed up at him. "I can tell by the blood you wear,that you succeeded in your mission." He said. I beamed again. I heard wolf cries coming. "Oh,here comes your friends." He said. Three boys emerged from the plain of thick trees. Brick with abnormally red glowing eyes,auburn hair,black shirt,red sweat pants,black sneakers. Boomer with abnormally bright,blue eyes,blonde hair, blue shirt,white sweat pants,and blue sneakers. Butch with glowing green eyes, black hair,green shirt,black sweat pants, green and black high top converse. I smiled at them. "Why are you covered in blood?" Asked Boomer. "I just killed two bitches." I said. Boomer clapped,Brick grinned,and Butch said,"awwww,no fair.!" I grinned again. This is my family.


End file.
